


That Seems Fair

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Drabble, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak and Even meet at a summer fair while Isak has a job at a gaming stall - a simple date offer turns into something a bit more.





	That Seems Fair

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's 3 am right now and it took me two hours to write this all bc i was bored - enjoy xx - ps thank you to those who commented on the kroner amount haha i was very tired and didnt bother to convert kroner to usd - sucks not being norwegian - thank you!! it should be fixed to a natural and more reasonable price

Isak sighs as he leans his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning a bit forward to look up and down the walk way and he sees people flooding through the opening gates immediately, signalling the opening day of the summer fair in Norway. Isak was lucky to get the job here - 350 kroner each day, which wasn't too bad, and he was tired of living off his dad's guilt money he transferred into his bank account every month for rent or something for himself. Isak leans back into the cool shade of the game stall, the heat and humidity already clogging up the supposedly happy and fun atmosphere. The heat is sweltering and the thick t-shirt and khakis aren't making the job any easier. The day starts off slow, but as it progresses on he repeatedly sees the same boy pass the stall at least five times, always glancing over at Isak and catching his gaze which annoys Isak beyond belief because he has not the slightest clue who the guy is.

It starts off simple - the first couple times, the boy only glances shyly towards Isak who just so happened to be looking off into space as he walks by but the deep blue of the boy's eye color was too hard to miss. Isak locks his gaze on the boy's for one second before jerking away, looking down at his feet and he waits a few minutes before he decides the coast is clear of the boy. The last two times, the glances were more confident and daring, the boy's eyebrows raised and a smirk tugging on his lips as Isak watches him pass the gaming stall he stood behind. Isak wasn't one for gawking at cute boys - especially in public places - but damn was this gorgeous man something he couldn't tear his eyes off of. 

Soon enough, the day dwindles down with fewer people roaming the fair grounds. Isak is relieved as he closes up the stall, shutting down the lights and locks up the back door, quickly walking over to the food stall where Jonas fusses with the door lock, "Having some trouble, there, buddy?" Isak asks, laughing as Jonas throws down the key on the dusty ground.

"Fuck, why did I take this goddamn job?" Jonas groans, picking up the key and shoving it in his pocket.

"Because I needed to know somebody here, that's why. Did you finally get it locked?" 

"I probably broke it but yeah, it's locked. If I can't get in tomorrow I'll call up management. I doubt they'll do anything, but it's worth it. And besides, you offered me weed just for me to accept this job so it's not like I was gonna turn it down?"

Isak chuckles, rolling his eyes as he and Jonas begin walking towards the gates to leave the fairgrounds, "Did you notice that one guy who wouldn't stop walking past the stall I work at?"

"Hm, I think I saw him a few times but he was never looking my way or anything," Jonas shrugs, reaching to open the gates.

Isak bites his lower lip as they stop, Jonas locking the gates behind them, "Well, yeah. Because he was mainly looking at me the whole time he would walk by. I don't know, dude, but I'm getting some weird vibes from it."

"Maybe he's checking you out?" Jonas offers and Isak scoffs, shoving his shoulder into Jonas's.

"I really doubt a guy that handsome would be checking out some dweeb who's working at a gaming stall at a fair," Isak counters, pulling a joint from his back pocket. "Lighter?"

Jonas nods, pulling one from his jean pocket and hands it to Isak so he can light it and he hands it over to Jonas after a drag, "You never know, Isak. He could be the romantic type who takes their dates to a fair."

Isak rolls his eyes, blowing out the smoke and watches as it forms a small cloud in front of his face, "That's super cheesy, though."

"I did it with Eva during second year, she loved it. I won her a teddy bear and then later on that night I went down on her. Wasn't too bad," Jonas chuckles as Isak groans, taking back the joint and he takes a long drag.

"That's not something I want to hear about, dude," Isak sighs, "I just think that one guy might keep stalking me throughout the whole fair."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, talk to someone who patrol the gates and ask them to, like, ban him from entering or something," Jonas offers, taking a drag once Isak hands back the joint to him as they continue walking down the sidewalk.

"If it keeps going on into next week, I'll say something."

"Good on you."

Isak nods and they both drop the subject, finishing up the weed before splitting to head back home. Isak makes it home late, as usual, and finds a plate of food sitting in the microwave, waiting for him along with a note from Eskild that reads; 'Had to work late tonight, baby gay, but I tried to make you something before I headed off. Hope your first night working at the fair wasn't so bad. Make sure to get some rest.'

Isak smiles at the sweet gesture, graciously taking the food into his room as the weed affects begin to wear off and he's immensely hungry as he begins devouring the food, setting the now-empty plate beside his bed and he gets up to change out of his sweaty work clothes and he just crawls into bed in his boxers, drifting off to sleep with the image of the deep blue eyes settled into his dreams and he swears those eyes are like the ocean and he's desperate to drown. 

-

"Here you go, hun," Isak smiles, handing a small stuffed pony to a girl, about the age of seven as she grins with pride. "You'll take good care of pony here, right?"

The girl's smile is bright as she nods, causing Isak's smile to widen, "Absolutely. Come on, mamma. I want to share some ice cream with pony."

Isak gives the girl a wave as her and her mother walk off towards the stall where Jonas supervises and Isak stares off into space as people walk past, his eyes drooping a little to block out the sun as a bit of sweat begins to form on his forehead from the excruciating July heat. Isak closes his eyes for a split second and he jumps as he hears fingers tapping on the surface on the surface of the stand and he clears his throat, his eyes snapping open and he opens his mouth to speak but - holy shit. His mouth opens agape as his eyes meet up with the deepest blue - like the ocean. Isak stutters for a minute, heat creeping up into his cheeks as he corrects himself, standing up straight behind the counter as the boy smiles as him.

"I- sorry. Must have spaced off for a minute, my apologies," Isak rushes, taking in a gulp of air as the boys smile widens, his eyes bright.

"It's no problem at all. How much for the game?" The boy asks, gesturing to the bottles behind him. The most basic fair game, but easiest to win.

"45 kroner for three tries," Isak replies, licking his lips as he watches the boy dig through his jean pockets for the money, placing it on the counter for Isak to collect. "Thank you."

"How do I win?" He asks as Isak puts away the money, grabbing the baseballs from the side.

"You take these baseballs-" Isak sets three of them on the counter and the guy takes them, nodding, which signals Isak to continue on, "-and try to knock down the milk bottles that are placed back there. If you hit all of the biggest ones, you get the biggest prize. The large stuffed teddy bear."

Isak gestures up on the prize shelf to the very top where the bear sits, leaning awkwardly against the wall and the boy nods understandingly, a determined look in his eyes, "Why three tries?"

Isak smirks, pressing a button between the counter that causes the shelves with the milk bottles to move side to side, "That's why."

"Hm, a challenge. I like it," The boy winks at Isak which causes his heart to skip a beat. "Shall I begin?"

Isak nods, moving out of the way and to the side swiftly, "Of course. Good luck."

The guy turns to focus on the shifting bottles, raising up a hand and preparing himself to toss and just as the shelves shift, he throws it, knocking down one of the nine big bottles which surprises Isak a bit and he has to admit that he's a bit impressed as the guy continues on with the game. One after another, every shot is perfect as he continues knocking down the biggest bottles on the shelves and Isak knows his goal - win the biggest prize. Isak licks his lips, watching as the boy continues on and eventually, after all three tries, the biggest bottles are lying scattered on the dirty floor of the gaming stall.

"Impressive, for an amateur," Isak jokes, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the boy grins at him, a smug look on his face.

"Can I have my prize now?" 

"I suppose," Isak shrugs, pulling a stepping ladder from the side and he reaches up, grabbing the large bear in his hands before bringing to the counter, almost shoving it in the boys face. "Here you go. Congratulations."

"I really don't think this prize will do," the boy pouts, eyeing the large stuffed bear and Isak frowns, giving the customer a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I exchange for a different prize?" The guy asks innocently and Isak raises his eyebrows as the man pushes the bear back into his hands.

Isak takes it, setting it to the side of the counter, "What do you want as your prize, then? I'm pretty sure you don't want a tiny stuffed animal compared to the large one-"

"I don't want any of those prizes up there," the guy gestures to the shelf. "I want the prize that's right in front of me."

Isak's stomach flips as the words ring in his ears, "What?"

"I want you as the prize instead."

"How can I possibly be the prize, you barely even know me?" Isak interjects, his mouth turning dry.

"I want my prize to be a date. With you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I don't even fucking know you let alone your name," Isak mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"My name is Even Bech Næsheim, and trust me," Even leans forward on the counter and Isak freezes, his heart pounding. "You can get to know me any way you'd like to, baby."

Isak's breath hitches as Even leans back, his skin tingling and feeling ablaze, "I'm- I'm Isak Valtersen."

Even chuckles, "Nice to finally meet you, Isak."

Isak coughs, rubbing his nose as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other behind the counter, "So... about this prize thing. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"As I said, a date. Maybe at Kaffeberrienet? Or, unless it's too warm for a coffee, the local ice cream parlor?" Even offers, his voice smooth and confident and it makes Isak a little weak in the knees as Even stares at him, his blue eyes almost digging deep into his soul and it causes Isak to shudder despite the heat.

"That sounds... good, I guess? But what about the bear? You did win it, you know?"

"Keep it, it's yours," Even shrugs, a grin playing on his lips.

"Even, I can't just take the damn bear-"

"Why not? I won it for you?"

Isak's heart skips again, "You seriously won this dumb thing for me?"

"Why not? It goes together nicely with your cute face."

Isak can't help the sheepish grin that appears on his face, his cheeks turning a deep crimson red, "You seriously don't mean that. You just met me."

"Ah, but I mean it 100%, Isak Valtersen."

Isak sighs, rolling his eyes, "Alright, I guess I'll agree to go on a date with you but on one condition!"

"And what might that be?"

"No hands. All hands off. No touching, no hand holding, no reaching for the other persons drink to purposely make our hands brush together," Isak rushes, knitting his hands together in front of him.

"I can go along with that, it's chill. Do you have to stay here at this shitty stall all night long, though? This day is pretty slow."

"No! No, no. I can probably leave right now. There's plenty of other gaming stalls. We can go right now," Isak says and Even raises an eyebrow, smirking as he licks his lips and goddamn does Isak want to bite his lower lip.

"Shall we go out for that date now, then?"

"Absolutely," Isak grins, grabbing the bear from the counter and setting it on a chair in the corner of the stall, assuring Even he will drag it home with him later (and by that, he means have Jonas drop it off) and he shuts down the lights, locking up the back door to the stall before heading to the front where Even waits for him, a smile spreading on his face.

"Kaffeberrienet or ice cream parlor?" Even asks as they begin to walk off towards the gates to leave the fair grounds.

"Ice cream parlor sounds way better right now, I'm dying of heat stroke," Isak exaggerates, wiping his hand on his forehead to rid it of the sweat that will inevitably return later as they walk. They walk in silence, the tension growing by every minute between the two of them because God does Isak just want to gaze at Even and feel him pressed against him on a wall and - 

"Isak?" Even says, breaking the silence and Isak blushes as he breaks away from his thoughts and he finds that he's drifted closer to Even as they have been walking.

"Uh- yeah?" Isak asks bashfully, averting his eyes down to his feet. 

"Look at me, Isak," Even says, his voice firm but tender and Isak obeys as he feels Even's fingers ghost on his chin, encouraging to lift his gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

Isak lets out a sharp, shaky breath, "A lot of things."

"Like what?"

Isak closes his eyes for a minute, the butterflies in his stomach making him feel uneasy but sure, "Like what it would be like to have your lips pressed against my own."

The next few seconds are complete silence and Isak is about to break from Even's touch as he opens his eyes, but he finds Even looking at him and Isak's heart is fluttering as Even begins to lean down, slowly and tentatively and Isak's heart is surging, the waiting killing him inside and eventually he just raises a hand to grip Even's hair, urgently closing the gap between them and as soon as their lips touch, it's a hurricane of feelings and actions. Isak finds himself pressed against a brick wall, his breathing hot and heavy as his and Even's breaths mingle between their mouths. Even rakes his hands down Isak's body, slipping his hands underneath his shirt, causing Isak to shiver as he presses his thumbs into his hipbones causing him to press further against the brick wall and Isak chokes out a moan as Even bites down lightly on his lower lip.

"Fuck, Isak-" Even gasps, his knee placed between Isak's legs causing the younger boy to whimper at the slightest brush.

"Please, just fucking kiss me. God, please," Isak whines, grinding up his hips to meet with Even's which elicits a deep, throaty moan and Isak feels a rush of confidence through his blood. "Or take me somewhere, I don't care, just God. Please don't stop. Not now."

"What do you want, baby, hm?" Even asks, bringing his lips to the skin of Isak's jaw and he can feel the younger boy squirm. "You gotta tell me."

"I want you to take care of me," Isak whispers, tilting his head to allow more access to Even as he works his way down to his neck, sucking deep purple bruises in an instant.

"I can do that for you, baby, let's get you back to my place," Even's voice is husky as he grabs at Isak's hand, pulling him into a sprint towards his flat. They rush up the stairs, almost tripping and losing their balance as their hands can't find a way to stay off each other and they stumble into the apartment, closing the door and connecting their bodies eagerly as they tumble into Even's room. Even dips his hands back underneath Isak's shirt, inching it up quickly and throwing it to the side once it's off, taking off his own quickly and throwing it in the same direction. Isak instantly lying down on his back as Even crawls up above him and the sight alone makes Isak almost come in his pants without even being touched.

"What can I do for you, baby?" Even asks quietly, his lips trailing down from Isak's neck to his collarbones - to his chest - to his stomach. 

"Fucking anything you want to do to me," Isak gasps, already gripping at the sheets.

"Anything?" Even asks, kissing his way down to the waistband of Isak's jeans and he looks up through his eyelashes.

Isak groans, bucking up his hips slightly as he looks down at Even in between his legs, "Absolutely anything."

Even grins, beginning to work quickly at the buckle and he throws it to the side, inching the tight fabric of the jeans down Isak's legs, yanking them off once they're down at the ankles and he can see the wetness of precum on Isak's boxers and Even just admires him and Isak's perfect body, placing butterfly kisses between his thighs, causing Isak to tremble and shiver.

"Even, please..." Isak whines, throwing his head back into the mattress as Even bites at the sensitive skin between the younger boys thighs. "Please, fuck."

"I'll take care of you, baby, just like you asked for," Even reassures him, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Isak's boxers and he slips them off with ease and reveling in the sound of relief Isak lets out beneath him. "Are you ready?"

Isak nods quickly, biting his lower lip, "Yes, fuck, just please touch me already," And Even does. He doesn't give Isak another minute before taking him in his mouth, tongue swirling at the tip as he comes up, hollowing out his cheeks and Isak lets out a cry, gripping his fingers in Even's hair. Even hums, sending vibrations down Isak's dick which drives him crazy as he grips his hair harder, his legs trembling. "Fuck- holy shit, Even."

Even strives, swallowing down Isak faster as his name tumbles out of Isak's mouth and he just takes in his hot, heavy panting as he continues, his hands pressing down Isak's hips, preventing him from bucking up into Even's mouth.

"That feels - so - fuck - good," Isak pants, squirming as the warm pit in his stomach begins to build. "I'm so fucking close, holy fuck."

Even pops his mouth off at the tip of Isak's dick, causing him to let out a strangled cry, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"You're such a fucking tease, holy shit-" Isak gasps, but he gives a nod and Even works quickly, pulling a condom from his bedside drawer along with some lube, prepping himself easily. 

"Are you good? Do you need stretching?" Even asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of Isak's member.

Isak shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. I... should still be stretched."

"Stretched, from what?" Even breathes hot against the sensitive tip of Isak's dick, causing him to shiver.

"I kind of got off myself last night, I should be good," Isak admits, his face a deep red.

"Thinking about me?" Isak nods. "Holy fuck, that's so hot, Isak."

"God, please just fuck me already," Isak pouts, and Even steadies himself, Isak's hands on his lower back as he pushes himself in and he feels Isak shudder beneath him. "So fucking good. Keep going."

Even quickens his pace, his hips hitting into Isak's with every thrust and every cry of pleasure from Isak keeps him going, the feeling of his fingers digging into his skin sending a pulse coursing through his body, "Fuck, baby, are you gonna come with me? Yeah?"

Isak nods, his eyes drooping and Even swears he's close as he wraps his legs around Even, pulling him deeper and closer, "Fuck, yes. Fuck, Even, fuck."

"Good, be a good baby for me and come with me. I'm so fucking close. God, you're so hot like this, Isak," Even pants, Isak's moaning driving him closer to his high. Even reaches down a hand, wrapping it around Isak and he begins pumping with the rhythm of his thrusting, causing Isak to cry out louder and it's so fucking intense and in an instant Even is coming inside the condom as Isak spews himself all over his stomach and Even's chest. Even shudders as Isak's legs tremble, his chest heaving as Even sports a few more slow and gentle thrusts before pulling out, removing and disposing of the condom in the bin beside his bed.

"Holy shit," Isak mumbles, still on his back, his curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Holy fucking shit."

Even laughs, taking a toilet roll from the side of his bed and he tears some off, leaning above Isak to clean him up gently. They kiss lazily for a few minutes as Even wipes the come off of himself and Isak's stomach, disposing of that as well once he's finished, "So much for that date, huh?"

"Shut up, I'm so fucking glad you chose me over that dumbass bear," Isak gasps, pulling up Even's covers as he rolls onto his side, facing Even who's already gazing at him.

"I knew I wanted you more than that damn bear," Even confirms, pulling Isak closer by the waist.

"You're a real fucking tease, though, you know that right?" Isak tells him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Even chuckles.

"We were literally eyefucking all day yesterday and you just now ask me out on a date?"

"Well, I didn't know if you would be interested," Even shrugs, leaning up a hand to brush some hair out of Isak's eyes.

"My eyes didn't give you the hint?" Isak scoffs, entangling their legs underneath the sheets.

"No, I was too busy thinking about what I could do to you to notice."

"Wow, of course you were," Isak rolls his eyes, his eyes beginning to droop from fatigue.

"Did you think you would end the day in bed with a cute guy?" Even asks, smirking.

"Nope."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"It just seems like you would be the type of boy that has guys and girls drooling all over you," Even replies, tucking some hair behind Isak's ear.

"No, I'm not like that. If I see someone I want, I either wait for them to make a move or make the move myself. I'm the master of having people fall in love with me."

"So I made the first move in this case?"

"You did."

Even hums in a response, running his fingers through Isak's curled hair, "Are you glad I did?"

Isak nods, "I am."

"But can we still go on that date tomorrow, though? I really want to take you out somewhere nice."

"Yeah, that's chill. I'll have Jonas cover for me tomorrow at the fair," Isak yawns, snuggling closer to Even as his phone buzzes. "Shit, did you throw my phone along with my jeans?"

"It was the heat of the moment, what did you want me to do?" Even pouts as Isak gets up, grabbing his phone from his jean pocket and heading back into bed, cuddling into Even's side.

"Oh, speaking of Jonas, he sent me a dozen messages," Isak giggles sleepily as he scrolls through them.

_Jonas: Hey bro, where the fuck did you disappear to? I saw you leave with a guy, was it the one who was checking you out? Bossman was looking for you, I covered and said you felt like you were going to pass out from the heat which let you off the hook - for now. Seriously, bro. Text me back when you can unless you got busy. I don't want to hear about that._

"He sounds like a great friend, covering for you while we had sex," Even chuckles, wrapping his arms around Isak's waist.

"I can reply to him in the morning, it's no big deal," Isak sighs, setting his phone on the bedside table as he curls into Even more, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

"Tired?" Even hums, his lips ghosting on Isak's forehead as he holds him.

"Mm, a little bit. It's probably late by now," Isak mumbles, breathing in the scent of Even beside him.

"You can sleep, baby. I can make you some breakfast in the morning," Even offers.

"Can that be our date?" Isak asks, his voice small and quiet.

"Breakfast?" Isak nods. "Sure. Sounds lovely. Now sleep, baby. Goodnight."

"Hm, goodnight. Thanks for a great date," Isak smiles, his body growing warmer with Even's presence beside him.

"No need to thank me, baby. Sleep well."

At around 3 am, Isak receives a text but he's too deep in sleep with Even beside him and it's from Jonas;

_Jonas: Lmao bro you totally got laid._


End file.
